Future Plans
by melissawhite1984
Summary: Amy seeks out comfort from Sheldon after a difficult morning. Shamy fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Amy made her way up the last flight of stairs to apartment 4A. She was feeling angry and hurt after spending the morning listening to Penny make fun of her relationship with Sheldon all the while bragging about her own pie in the sky wedding. All Amy wanted now was to see Sheldon and hope he could shake her out of this mood. Amy took a deep breath and knocked on Sheldon's door with a forced smile. As soon as she saw Sheldon though she could feel her emotions start to break through and felt the sting of tears beginning to form.

"Hello Amy, I wasn't expecting you this afternoon, I thought you were having a girls day with Penny" Sheldon opened the door wider to allow Amy to enter the apartment. Amy walked in and placed her bag down on the couch.

"I'm sorry to just turn up unannounced but …" Sheldon suddenly noticed Amy's hunched posture and the slight swelling around her eyes indicating she had recently been crying. He may not be good at reading others facial cues but he was beginning to master Amy's.

"Amy" Sheldon gently placed his hand on her forearm "What's the matter, you look like you are upset"

Amy looked up at Sheldon, biting her lip as she debated whether or not to tell him what had transpired this morning. Her body apparently had other ideas as tears began to spill down her cheeks. Sheldon took hold of amy's hand and led her to the couch to sit down.

"Here, sit down and relax and I will make you a hot beverage" Sheldon smiled down at Amy, noticing her slight smile at his attentiveness.

As Sheldon made their tea he was running through all the possibilities of what could have upset Amy and ranking them in order of likelihood. Everything seemed to be pointing towards Penny though as Amy was fine this morning when they conducted their good morning phone call. Sheldon picked up both their teas and walked back to the couch where he noticed the odd tear was still falling down Amy's cheek.

"Here you are Amy, a nice soothing cup of camomile tea" Sheldon placed their teas on the coffee table and sat in his spot next to Amy. "Amy I find myself in unfamiliar territory here, do you want to talk about it or would you prefer we watch a movie?" Sheldon was feeling out of his depth at the moment and it was not a feeling he was overly comfortable with. He handed Amy her tea and took a tentative sip of his own, waiting for her decision. Amy took a sip of her tea and sighed. This was exactly what she needed, Sheldon taking care of her in a way only he knew how. Amy placed her tea back on the coffee table and turned to Sheldon. "Thank you for the tea Sheldon, it is perfect as always." Still unsure if she was ready to talk about the events of the morning, Amy opted for the safer option "Do you mind if we just watch a movie for now? I think a distraction would help clear my mind after the morning I have had to endure."

"Of course Amy, do you have any preference on movie? For this one time only I will give you free rein in the choice of movie."

"Sheldon that is very sweet of you and I can't believe I am going to pass up this opportunity but right now I want you to pick something for us to watch" Amy shyly smiled toward Sheldon, feeling more content then she had all day.

"Very well" Sheldon was shocked and was now determined to pick a movie that he knew Amy would enjoy. He quickly scanned over his dvd collection, and found he still had Amy's The Little House on the Prarie DVD's. Sheldon put the first disc in and sat back down next to Amy. "I think you will find this one is to your liking" Sheldon smirked at Amy.

As the opening credits started to roll Amy looked up at Sheldon in astonishment, this man really did know how to comfort her when she needed it the most. Amy's breath hitched as she looked over to Sheldon. "Thank you Sheldon" she smiled, "this is exactly what I needed."

"Would you maybe like to cuddle as well?" Sheldon quietly enquired as he glanced down at Amy. "More than anything" Amy quietly replied as she began to cuddle into Sheldon's side. In that moment Amy had never felt more loved and fell in love with Sheldon just a little more. She tightened her grip around his waist as she whispered "I love you."

"I love you too, Amy" Sheldon gently kissed the top of Amy's head. "Do you want to talk about it now?" Sheldon was really starting to worry now, he had never seem Amy in such a distressed state and he desperately wanted his Amy back.

Amy sighed and gripped Sheldon's waist as she worked up the courage to ask Sheldon a question which she was sure was going to make him freak out. "Sheldon …" Sheldon tried to look down into Amy's eyes but she was buried too far into his chest for him to be able to see her face. His panic was quickly escalating.

Amy took another deep breath. "Do you think that we will ever … someday … possibly …" this was too hard. Amy really did not want to freak Sheldon out, she could not handle him running away from her again.

"Amy" Sheldon nudged her a little trying to gently coax her into finishing her sentence. Amy took another deep breath. This was proving to be much more difficult then she first envisioned.

"Amy look at me" Sheldon put his fingers under Amy's chin and gently tilted her face up so he could look into her eyes. "I'm getting worried Amy, please tell me what's upsetting you."

Amy bit her lip "Sheldon, are we ever going to get married?"

Sheldon's mouth dropped open in shock. In all the scenarios he came up with as to why Amy would be upset, this had never even crossed his mind.

"Uhhh" …


	2. Chapter 2

After what felt like an interminable silence Amy was beginning to panic. "Sheldon … Sheldon please say something." Amy begged as she pulled back from Sheldon's embrace. Seeing the shocked look on Sheldon's face, Amy instantly regretted asking the question. Any second now Sheldon was bound to get up and run to his room and Amy was petrified.

"You know what, forget I asked Sheldon. I didn't mean anything by it and I can see how uncomfortable you are and … and … I couldn't cope if you withdrew yourself from this relationship again." Amy was now gasping for breath, her panic levels reaching a new high.

Sheldon suddenly snapped out of his stupor when he felt Amy pull away, shifting towards the opposite end of the couch. He shot his hand out to grasp Amy's, pulling her back over next to him.

"Amy … take slow deep breaths, it's ok I'm not going anywhere. Just breathe, that's it." Sheldon waited patiently as Amy's breathing returned to normal.

Once Amy felt slightly calmer, she peeked up at Sheldon. Expecting to see his panic face, Amy was shocked when all she saw was a very concerned looking Sheldon staring down at her. "Sheldon I'm sorry, I should have never let this mornings events effect me so much. You do not need to answer my question, It was silly of me to even ask." Amy kept her eyes down cast, feeling the tears that were once again threatening to fall. Sheldon was now curious as to where this outburst was emanating from.

"Amy" Sheldon whispered. "What on earth happened in the few hours that you were with Penny that suddenly has you questioning our relationship so much?" Amy's shoulders slumped as she sighed. "Penny implied … no, she started actually … that there was no way "Shelbot" would ever agree to marry anyone … even me."

"Amy" Sheldon pulled Amy against his side and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly against his body. Now he understood. Penny … he was going to have to banish her from the apartment again for this transgression.

Amy wrapped her arms around Sheldon and clung onto his shirt. Sheldon looked down at Amy and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Marriage though? Sure the subject of marriage had never been discussed in detail between the couple but Sheldon had assumed that Amy had drawn the same conclusion as he had. One day, in the not too distant future, their pair bond would be legalised and he would no longer characterise Amy as his girlfriend but as his wife. Wife … Amy, his wife … Suddenly Sheldon began to feel the stirrings of panic within his own chest. Amy would one day be his wife and that sounded … fascinating.

Amy looked up at Sheldon and could suddenly see the gears turning in his mind. "Sheldon" she whispered "I can feel your mind ticking over from here … please tell me what you are thinking." Amy was terrified that this was going to be a game changer. Why on earth had she asked Sheldon if they would ever get married?

Sheldon turned his head to look down at Amy. _My Amy_ he thought. In that moment Sheldon had never felt such a strong urge to kiss Amy as he did right now. Before he had time to overthink his decision Sheldon lunged toward Amy, meeting her lips in a frenzied kiss. Amy moaned at the sudden contact and Sheldon deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Amy's lips. Sheldon wrapped one hand around Amy's neck, while the other cupped her cheek, tracing small circles with his thumb. He moaned into the kiss, pulling Amy flush against his body. Suddenly needing to breathe Sheldon pulled back and rested his forehead against Amy's.

"Amy, I love you" he murmured as he watched Amy gently bite her lip. "Sheldon …" she whispered. "and Amy … someday, in the not too distant future, you will no longer be my girlfriend …" Sheldon took a deep breath and pulled his head back slightly so he could look into Amy's eyes "… you will be my wife …"

Sheldon gently brushed away the single tear that was falling down Amy's cheek before leaning down to capture her lips in a blinding kiss. Amy wrapped her hands around Sheldon's neck, running her hands through his hair and clinging to him for dear life. Sheldon moaned "Amy" as he began to lower them down on the couch. Sheldon broke the kiss and looked down at Amy, his emotions threatening to take over.

"Sheldon …" Amy ran her hand down the side of his face and rested it over his heart. "I love you … and I will be honoured when I can call you my husband" Amy smiled, tears once again falling down her cheeks but this time Sheldon knew they were tears of joy.

A new feeling washed over Sheldon upon hearing Amy refer to him as her husband. His heart felt like it was constricting in his chest and he felt the sting of tears as he looked into her gleaming emerald eyes.

"Amy" Sheldon pressed his body flush against amy's "My Amy."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Sheldon crushed his lips against Amy once again, needing her to feel everything he was feeling at this moment. He never thought it was possible but Sheldon felt even more in love with Amy now than he ever had before. She was his and he was hers and they would remain like that forever. Sheldon moaned against Amy's lips deepening the kiss as he ran his hand down the side of Amy's body, fascinated at the sounds it was provoking in her. As he reached her posterior he felt Amy take a sharp inhale, breaking the kiss.

"Oh god, Sheldon" Amy moaned as she arched her back off the couch against Sheldon. Sheldon gently ran his hand back up Amy's side before resting it against her cheek. He gave Amy one last kiss before slowly pulling back, attempting to regain control of his breathing.

As the couple sat back up in their spots on the couch, panting and flustered, Sheldon looked down at Amy with a smirk. "So … does that answer your question?"

Amy giggled and grinned up at Sheldon. "I believe so … and thank you for not freaking out on me." She reached for Sheldon's hand, intertwining their fingers as she rested her head against his shoulder.

As they sat and watched the remainder of the dvd, Sheldon's thoughts were racing. First things first though, he needed to message Leonard and inform him that he would be having a house guest tonight.

Sheldon reached into his pocket for his phone, jostling Amy in the process. "Sheldon, what are you doing?" Amy frowned at Sheldon. "Just getting my phone to message Leonard. I don't want you to worry about Penny barging in here this evening so, I am informing Leonard that he needs to keep Penny occupied at her apartment tonight."

"Thank you Sheldon, that is very thoughtful of you." Amy smiled shyly up at Sheldon before she sighed "I really don't think I would be up for seeing Penny just yet." Amy's grip on Sheldon tightened a little. Sheldon gently kissed Amy's cheek "Don't worry little moth, I will take care of you."

Sheldon opened his messages and began typing to Leonard.

_Leonard, due to the events of this morning, which i'm sure your fiancé can explain, I will be having a house guest tonight. I would appreciate it if you could keep Penny away from the apartment tonight and tell her I will be having words with her tomorrow in regards to her brash comments towards my girlfriend. Regards, Sheldon._

Sheldon silenced his phone and placed it back into his pocket. "All done" he smiled down at Amy hugging her a little closer.

As the credits began to roll on the first dvd Amy glanced down at her watch. "Oh Sheldon it's nearly 6 o'clock, I should get going." As Amy quickly stood up, Sheldon reached back out for her hand. "Well, wait a minute … what if I don't want you to go?"

"Really? You want me to stay?" Amy smiled down at Sheldon unable to hide the longing in her voice. "Well, yes … I thought we could have dinner together."

"I would love to Sheldon." Amy quickly leaned down and gave Sheldon what was meant to be a quick kiss to show her appreciation but it quickly became so much more. Sheldon began tugging Amy closer, deepening the kiss, not wanting to let her go. Amy became bolder in her movements and straddled Sheldon's thighs, running her hands through his hair. Sheldon moaned, breaking the kiss panting "Good lord woman, you will be the death of me."

Amy laughed and stood up. She walked over to the fridge and retrieved a bottle when inspiration struck. "Sheldon can I cook you something special for dinner tonight rather than picking up takeaway?" Sheldon walked towards Amy to get himself a water "Well I was going to suggest going to a restaurant but whichever you would prefer is fine." Sheldon bent his head and gave Amy a quick kiss. Suddenly he could not get enough of her.

"Do you have the ingredients for spaghetti with hotdogs?" Amy smiled as she watched Sheldon's face light up. "I do! Ooo goody!"

Following dinner Sheldon and Amy cuddled back up on the couch with Star Trek starting in the background.

"It's nice having the place to ourselves" Amy smiled up at Sheldon. She was enjoying having his undivided attention and not having to be constantly on alert for their friends.

"It is" Sheldon smirked at Amy "It means I can do this …" he cupped her cheek and softly kissed her "And this …" he deepened the kiss and ran his hands down her sides, resting them on her hips as he whispered "And this …" he slowly peppered a trail of kisses along Amy's jaw, feeling her breathing hitch at the change in contact. Sheldon trailed kisses down Amy's neck and along her collar bone, then kissed back up her neck, gently applying pressure just under her jaw line. Amy moaned "Sheldon …"

Sheldon's heart was beating out of control as he moved back up to capture Amy's lips. They both moaned at the contact and broke the kiss panting. Sheldon rested his forehead against Amy, desperately trying to regain control of his baser urges.

"Sheldon …" "Amy …" they both whispered at the same time.

"Will you … I mean did you want to …" Sheldon was suddenly feeling nervous again. Amy cupped his cheek, looking into his eyes. Sheldon gave Amy one last kiss, "Stay …" he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

"Yes" Amy whispered as she pulled Sheldon flush against her in a hurried kiss, moaning as she ran her hands down his back. When the lack of oxygen finally became too much, Sheldon broke the kiss. "Vixen" he smiled against her lips.

Sheldon grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her up with him "Come on, lets get ready for bed." Amy smiled and began to follow Sheldon when it suddenly struck her. "Sheldon wait," Amy stopped on the landing causing Sheldon to lose his grip on her hand. "I don't have any spare clothes here to sleep in and …" Amy was suddenly cut off by Sheldon taking her hand and pulling her along beside him once again. "You can have one of my t-shirts to sleep in if you would like." Sheldon stopped at his door and smiled down at Amy. "Really?" Amy was shocked, this day was rapidly becoming the best of her life!

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and complete your nightly routine while I get changed and get a t-shirt out for you, then we can switch. You will find spare toothbrushes under the sink." Sheldon grinned at Amy, surprised at how easy this was to go through with after all.

When Amy re-entered the bedroom she found Sheldon waiting patiently on his bed for her, holding his prized Flash t-shirt. He stood up and handed it to Amy, "This one should do nicely" he whispered. "Are you sure Sheldon? This is your favourite shirt." Sheldon placed his hand on Amy's arm and smiled down at her.

"… Ok" Amy relented. "Good" he whispered and smiled.

When Sheldon came back into his bedroom the sight that was before him stopped him in his tracks and took his breath away. There, in his bed, was his Amy … wearing his treasured Flash t-shirt … As he approached his side of the bed, his eyes never left Amy's and he was feeling a very deep urge to take her and make love to her.

Sheldon climbed into his bed and felt Amy scoot over closer to him. He laid down facing Amy. "Hi" he whispered as he tucked a runaway section of her hair behind her ear.

"Hi" she smiled shyly back at Sheldon.

"I love you in that shirt … almost as much as I'm suddenly loving the thought of peeling it off you …" Sheldon couldn't contain it any longer, he needed her, wanted her, more than he ever thought possible.

"Hoo" Amy's breathing suddenly became erratic as Sheldon swiftly pulled Amy flush against his body and captured her lips. Amy moaned as Sheldon's hands drifted to the hem of the shirt. As he started to lift the shirt he broke the kiss to look at Amy, silently seeking permission for what he was about to do. Amy smiled and gave a small nod in approval. That was all the encouragement Sheldon needed before he slowly peeled the shirt from Amy, tossing it to the end of the bed as he took in her naked form. Sheldon gently ran his hands up Amy's trembling body. "Amy …" he whispered as he placed a loving kiss on her lips. "Let me make love to you."

"Wow …" Amy panted. "I know" Sheldon grinned. "Is the first time supposed to be that good because … wow …" Amy was still trying to catch her breath as Sheldon reached out and pulled her closer. Amy giggled a little before Sheldon looked down at her puzzled. "Is there something amusing you, Dr Fowler?"

"No, Dr Cooper, I just never picked you for a cuddler following sex." Amy hugged him a little tighter pleasantly surprised by this development. "Well, to paraphrase a brilliant neurobiologist … at this moment in time I find myself craving physical contact."

"Sheldon" Amy whispered as she smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "As much as I am loving this, I am in desperate need for a shower … sorry." Amy was torn between snuggling with Sheldon and the sticky feeling that was all over her body. She had an idea though. As she extracted herself from her Sheldon cocoon she glanced over at Sheldon "Care to join me?"

Amy squealed as Sheldon launched himself at her, chasing her down the hallway to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Quick A/N ~ I feel like I went out of character with this chapter but I needed them to for the chapter to work! I have procrastinated over this chapter a lot for this reason! A huge thank you to everyone who has left reviews so far, it makes my day! And thank you to everyone who is following this story :D Enjoy!

As they climbed back into bed Amy curled herself in against Sheldon's side, resting her head over his heart. A few moments later Amy propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at Sheldon while she spoke. "Sheldon, you did something for me today which nobody else can do. You took care of me in a way only you know how to. I never thought it was possible but I think I fell in love with you even more." Amy smiled as she clasped Sheldon's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"It's funny you say that as I had the exact same thought earlier this evening too." Sheldon smiled as he lightly ran his hands up and down Amy's back.

"So while you have me confessing all of my hippy dippy feelings, is there anything else you want to know?" Sheldon was suddenly feeling very at ease and for once he wanted to discuss their future plans.

"Really?" Amy was slightly taken aback. Sheldon was never one to willingly express his feelings so she felt that she needed to jump on this opportunity while it lasted.

"Umm ok … well umm do you see us having children?" Sheldon didn't hesitate in his response. "Of course" he smiled. "Ideally I would like us to have two children but I am open to discussion on that point after all it is you who will have to carry the child and give birth. Which, from my previous experience with my sister, it does not look pleasant and it's painful, horribly painful. Hmm, are you sure you want to have children, I'm not relishing the idea of putting you through that much pain now." Sheldon squeezed Amy a little tighter and looked down to see her shocked expression. "Amy?"

Amy cleared her throat. "Wow Sheldon, I had no idea you had thought about all of this so much. It's amazing and … wow."

Sheldon smiled and laughed "I have been hearing that word a lot tonight! Ok, so what are your thoughts on children?" Sheldon was a little nervous now. After spilling his secrets so easily he was now worried Amy might not feel the same.

His mind was quickly eased though when Amy's face softened "I have thought about us having children a lot recently." Amy shyly smiled up at Sheldon. "I would also like two, but as you mentioned, I thought we could reevaluate that number after we see how the first one goes. I umm… I actually can't wait to be pregnant …" Amy whispered as she darted her eyes downward.

"Really?" Sheldon didn't know whether the sudden pounding in his chest was due to panic at the thought of them having a child so soon or the thought of seeing Amy pregnant with his child in the very near future. Seeing her grow with their own homo novus. '_Wow'_ Sheldon thought, it was definitely the latter.

"Sheldon, I can hear your mind ticking over again" Amy whispered. "Please tell me."

Sheldon cupped Amy's cheek and smiled at her. "You are making me revisit my calculations quite a bit today little lady." He leaned in and gave Amy a gentle kiss.

Amy giggled as it dawned on her "Of course, you had a timeline for all of this didn't you? And we probably just zoomed through a few years worth of progress tonight, didn't we?"

"2 years and 3 months to be exact" Sheldon glanced down at Amy as she silently worked out the date.

"Wait that would have been on Valentine's Day, I thought you didn't like Valentine's Day?"

"Well, I don't but you do and I wanted to make sure it was special for you." Amy grinned at Sheldon. "Oh Sheldon, that is so romantic. But I have to say, tonight was everything I ever wanted and I don't think you could top that even if you tried." "We'll see." Sheldon smirked, as his mind began ticking over on his new, heavily revised plan.

Amy shifted slightly. She had one more question for Sheldon and was once again unsure how well this would be received. "Sheldon, can I ask you something else?"

"Of course Amy, go ahead" curious as to what else Amy wanted to discuss.

"When we decide to live together, are we going to live here or can we buy a house?" Amy had always pictured raising their children in a nice little 2 story house in a tree lined street with a backyard big enough for the children to play in and enough space for both Sheldon and herself to work from home when necessary.

"Would you want to buy the house before or after we are married?" Sheldon suddenly cut into her daydream of 2 children running around their backyard squealing with delight as their father tried to catch them.

"Sorry, what was that, I was in the zone" Amy closed her eyes and smiled at the vision that had just played out in her mind.

"Hey, quit thinking about our future children, we have important decisions to make here" Sheldon smiled as he planted a quick kiss on Amy's forehead.

Amy bit her lip and looked up at Sheldon and smiled. "I love you"

"I should hope so, I don't go round planning a future with any old person you know" Sheldon laughed as he hugged her against his chest.

"So house, before or after we get married?" Sheldon enquired again. "Really? No argument, no wanting to stay here forever? You are full of surprises today Dr Cooper!" Amy leaned up and gave Sheldon a quick kiss and decided to push her luck "Well, I suppose that would depend on how far away your revised calculations have us getting married." Amy knew Sheldon all too well. She knew he had already reconfigured the dates in his mind and had a time frame of when these major events would take place.

"Amy, I can't give away all of my secrets" Sheldon yawned and pulled the blankets up around them more securely. "Ok Sheldon" Amy let out her own yawn, suddenly feeling very tired and comfortable. "How about we just start keeping our eye out for houses we like and get the feel of some of the neighbourhoods. That way when the right house comes along we will be ready. Would that be ok?"

"Yes, dear" Sheldon murmured as he began to drift off to sleep. Amy smiled and snuggled further into Sheldon's side "I love you" she whispered closing her eyes. "Mmm … Love you too …"


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N ~ Sorry for the delay! I struggled a bit with this chapter but there is more still to come :D_**

_Chapter Six_

Sheldon groaned as he woke up. He couldn't feel his arm and what was that infernal tickling sensation on his neck? He blinked his eyes open and looked down, the events of last night flashing through his mind as he saw Amy curled against his side, hair splayed across his arm.

Sheldon was still in disbelief at how one little question could change the status of their relationship so rapidly. But now, laying here with Amy by his side, he almost couldn't believe that they had waited so long to take this step in their relationship. Even after all the research he had secretly been doing, nothing could have prepared him for the overwhelming sense of contentment and joy he felt after making love to Amy.

Sheldon gently ran a finger down Amy's jaw line smiling as she twitched at the sensation. Unable to resist her any longer, Sheldon decided to wake her. He slowly followed the trail of his finger along her jaw with loving kisses. Amy moaned at the sensation as she wrapped her arm around Sheldon pulling him closer while hitching a leg around him.

"Mmm Sheldon … I think this would have to be the best way I have ever been woken up."

"Well, get used to it" Sheldon moaned as he captured Amy's lips with is own. The quick kiss that Sheldon had initially intended to give rapidly turned in to a heated kiss as their hands rediscovered each other, both moaning at the contact.

Sheldon suddenly pulled away cocking his head towards the door. "Leonard just came home" he whispered to Amy.

"What!" Amy pulled the blankets up higher around her partially exposed body. "I thought you asked him to stay at Penny's" she whispered slightly panicked.

"I did! I told him you were staying over!" Sheldon was also starting to feel panicked. What if Leonard just walked in and saw them in this exposed state!

_"__Hey Sheldon, it's just me. Sorry I forgot my inhaler, oh wait, here it is … I'll see you later."_

Both Sheldon and Amy released a sigh at the same time as they heard Leonard close the front door.

"Well, um …" Sheldon cleared his throat "Would you like some breakfast?"

Amy nodded and was about to get up when she looked down … "Ahh Sheldon, I am only wearing your t-shirt! What if Leonard walks back in again?" Amy began to panic again. Only Sheldon was allowed to see her in this state of undress.

"Here, you can use my robe" Sheldon smiled as he reached for his robe, passing it to Amy. "Will that suffice?"

"Yes, thank you" Amy smiled her panic suddenly dissipating.

"I will let you have first use of the bathroom then and I will get breakfast started."

"Thank you Sheldon"

Amy watched with a sly smile as Sheldon got up and pulled his white t-shirt on, forgoing the matching flannel pyjama shirt. Amy smiled and bit her lip, _hot damn! _

"Hoo" escaped Amy's lips before she realised. Sheldon whipped his head back around, knowing exactly what that sound meant coming from Amy. Sheldon smirked at her, taking a step back towards the bed.

Clearing her throat Amy crawled to the end of Sheldon's bed. "I'm suddenly not very hungry for breakfast Dr Cooper." Amy looked up at Sheldon, playing with the hem of his flash t-shirt. "Is that so, Dr Fowler?" Sheldon began taking his shirt back off as he approached the edge of the bed. Tossing the shirt on the floor, Sheldon grabbed Amy's hips, pulling her against him for a heated kiss_. _As Amy ran her tongue along Sheldon's top lip he moaned, pulling back to remove his t-shirt off Amy. Sheldon paused and looked down at Amy, his hands roaming up and down her sides.

"Sheldon" Amy ran her hands up Sheldon's chest, wrapping them around his neck "I want you" she whispered.

"Vixen" Sheldon murmured as he kissed Amy, lowering her back down onto his bed.

"I'm really beginning to wonder why we waited so long to do this" Sheldon looked over at Amy who was still panting trying to get her breathing under control. She grinned up at him, "What do you mean we?" Smirking at Sheldon, Amy wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled in against Sheldon's side, suddenly feeling very tired again. "But, you know if we had of starting doing this a long time ago it wouldn't hold the same meaning as it does now."

Sheldon nodded his head in agreement, placing a gentle kiss on top of Amy's head "That is true."

Sheldon softly began running his fingers up and down Amy's spine, resting his cheek against her head listening to her breathing even out.

"I love you Amy" he whispered.

"Mmmm … love you too cuddles."

Sheldon smiled and began to gently extract himself from Amy's grip.

"Amy, I'm just going to shower." Sheldon placed a final kiss against Amy's cheek, her soft snores her only response.

After Sheldon completed his morning routine he quietly checked on Amy once more. When he opened his door the scene before him made his chest constrict in a way that he now recognised as pure love. Looking at Amy sleeping so peacefully in his bed he knew he wanted to see this sight every day. It was time to do some research …


	7. Chapter 7

**_Quick A/N_****_ ~ I am so sorry for the delay in updating_********_this chapter! A big thank you to everyone who is following my story or has left reviews! You guys rock! And for those of you who have asked when Sheldon will confront Penny, it will be coming up in the next few chapters! _**

_Chapter Seven_

Taking the opportunity while Amy was still asleep, Sheldon started up his computer. As much as he had surprised himself at this thought, maybe it would be a good idea to start looking for a house. A place with a little verandah out the front so they could have a swing seat like at his MeeMaw's house, with 4 bedrooms for their children and a nice big backyard where they could go outside at night and he could teach the children all about the stars and constellations. Sheldon was beginning to get excited now! Maybe this whole house hunting business would be fun after all!

Sheldon was engrossed in his research on suburbs and house prices when Leonard walked through the door.

"Hey Sheldon, has Amy gone home already?" Leonard looked over to Sheldon, hunched over his laptop.

"Good morning to you too, Leonard. No, Amy is still asleep so I would appreciate it if you did not wake her." Sheldon was still focused on his screen, looking at a list of houses that were currently for sale in Pasadena.

Leonard shrugged off his jacket, hanging it over his chair. "Ok, well I just need to go in and get a change of clothes. You don't think she will mind do you? I need to get ready for paintball. Oh, by the way, are you coming to paintball? I thought you would have been dressed and ready to go by now?" Leonard was curious, normally Sheldon would have been dressed and ready, bouncing up and down on the sofa waiting to leave.

"I don't see why that would bother Amy considering she is asleep in my room and no I will not be playing paintball today, I have other plans with Amy." Sheldon's eyes darted over his screen. This house kept popping up in his searches and now he was curious. He clicked on the link and his eyes popped when the image loaded. This was it, this was the house he wanted. Sheldon quickly scrolled down the pages taking in all the specifications and noting the real estate details at the bottom of the page.

Leonard was about to launch a tirade at Sheldon for his lack of notice in regards to paintball when he realised what Sheldon had said about the sleeping arrangements last night.

"Wait … whaaaaat? Did you sleep in my bed then?"

Sheldon sighed and turned around in his chair. "No, I also slept in my bed. After spending the day comforting Amy over the inappropriate comment Penny made about our relationship, I thought it was best for Amy to spend the night here with me."

"Speaking of which, what did Penny say to Amy? I asked her last night after you sent me the text and she didn't think she said anything upsetting to Amy." Leonard was sure this was another over reaction from the pair.

Sheldon sighed shaking his head. Of course Penny didn't think she had done anything wrong. "I really am going to have to banish her from the apartment." Sheldon murmured as he looked up at Leonard, crossing his arms. "Whilst out shopping for _your_ wedding, Penny told Amy that I would never get married, not even to Amy." Sheldon suddenly felt anger rising up again over Penny's brash statement.

Leonard shrugged his shoulders, "Well, Sheldon honestly, none of us think you will get married. We kind of assumed you and Amy didn't have that kind of relationship." Sheldon felt his jaw drop open at Leonard's statement. Was that really what all their friends thought of their relationship, of Amy?

Sheldon stood up, feeling his anger boiling over. "Well, that is where you are all wrong. In case you had forgotten Amy and I have a far superior relationship to every other couple in this group and at this rate we will be married and starting our family before you and Penny even walk down the aisle!" Sheldon spun around and walked into the kitchen. Needing to calm down, he decided to make a cup of tea for himself and Amy.

Leonard rolled his eyes at Sheldon and turned to walk to his room to get ready for paintball. As he walked past Sheldon's computer however, the webpage caught his eye and bought him to a halt.

"Ummm Sheldon, why are you looking at houses on the internet?"

Sheldon panicked for a moment, realising he had been caught out in his research. "I am researching houses for sale in Pasadena if you must know." Sheldon's anger was still bubbling at the surface so he tried to keep his reply as short and snappy as possible.

"Ooookay then … why?" Leonard was confused. Sheldon had chucked a hissy fit in the past over the thought of leaving this apartment so why was he now looking at houses that were for sale.

"I just told you Leonard … research." After Leonard's little revelation about the groups thoughts on his relationship with Amy, Sheldon wasn't too sure how much he wanted to tell Leonard of his plans. Sheldon sighed grabbing the two mugs of tea and headed for his room.

"Ooookay then." Leonard shook his head, rolling his eyes again. "Whack-a-doodle indeed. Wait did he say starting a family …"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I appreciate each and every one of them :) Don't forget to read my notes at the end of the chapter! I found something awesome while researching something for this chapter! I know that is vague but I don't want to give away any spoilers :) Enjoy :D_**

_Chapter Eight_

Amy put her phone down and adjusted the blankets over her lap as she heard Sheldon approaching the door. She looked up as he gently nudged the door open, balancing their cups of tea as he used his foot to tap the door closed again.

"Good morning Amy" Sheldon smiled towards Amy, admiring her sitting in his bed in his flash shirt once again. "I made you a cup of English Breakfast tea, I know it's not part of my usual breakfast routine but …" Sheldon sighed as he handed Amy her cup and sat beside her on the bed, reaching for her hand.

"I'm guessing you just heard my conversation with Leonard?" Amy tightened her grip on Sheldon's hand. "I did, I woke up just as Leonard came home." Amy put her tea on the nightstand and turned to face Sheldon. "Thank you for standing up for me Sheldon. No one has ever done that before." Amy smiled shyly "And thank you for not telling him of what we discussed yesterday."

Sheldon sipped his tea before placing it on his nightstand. He reached for Amy's free hand and bought it up to his lips. Gently kissing her ring finger he wondered if she would notice the symbolism in his gesture. He looked up at Amy and saw the sparkle in her eyes. There was no question she understood as she leant over to place a chaste kiss on Sheldon's lips. "I love you" she whispered as she rested her head against Sheldon's shoulder. "Love you more" Sheldon smirked as he placed a kiss against Amy's forehead.

Amy giggled and squeezed Sheldon's hand. Looking up with a grin on her face, Amy couldn't resist asking "Soooo, what were you researching on the internet?"

"Oh you caught that did you?" Sheldon tried to look at Amy with disdain but was failing miserably as he looked into her sparkling eyes. "I did and now I'm curious" Amy was elated that Sheldon was taking such a genuine interest in their future.

"Well, after our discussion last night about houses, I was doing some research on property prices in this area." Sheldon was so excited to show Amy the house he had found. But first they needed to discuss finances. He knew that with his undeposited pay cheques alone he could easily put down a hefty deposit but this was for both of them to discuss.

Amy smiled, "You found one, didn't you?" she could read Sheldon's face and knew he had found them a house. He had the same twinkle in his eyes that she saw last night. Sheldon's eyes widened and he felt himself breaking out into a grin, unable to disguise his joy at finding _the_ house.

'_How did she know?'_ "I think I have found something suitable, yes, but I think we need to do more research and go through the financial side of it before we make any rash decisions." Sheldon wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or Amy though.

"Well, just so you know I have around a years salary in a high interest savings account so unless this is a multi million dollar house you are looking at I think we will be fine." Amy smiled up at Sheldon, patting his leg. "Really?" Sheldon pulled away to look at Amy. "I do too … hmmm this may be easier than I thought."

"How much was the house you found?" Amy was even more curious now. She wasn't expecting Sheldon to jump on board with the whole house hunting business so quickly. Amy didn't think it was possible but Sheldon's grin grew wider. "Well, it was listed at $799,000 but from what I saw it had been on the market for a few months so we may be able to get the price down a bit."

"I can't wait to have a look Sheldon, it sounds perfect." Squeezing Sheldon's hand, Amy reached over to place a quick kiss on his cheek.

Amy giggled suddenly, burying her face into Sheldon's shoulder. "Look at us being all grown up, talking about house prices and deposits." Sheldon let out a breathy laugh "I never thought I would find the prospect of moving house fun! Amy, you vixen, what have you done to me."

Amy bit her lip and looked up at Sheldon. "Well, I could give you a demonstration of something I have just discovered is incredibly wonderful to do to you." Amy ran her tongue along her top lip as she shifted her weight to straddle Sheldon's thighs. She wrapped her arms around Sheldon's neck, her hands gently toying with the hair at the base of his neck. Amy moaned as Sheldon slid his hands up her thighs, resting them on her hips, his fingertips drawing small circles along the edge of her panties. "See what you have done to me woman" Sheldon whimpered "All I want to do is throw you down on this bed and have my way with you again. I don't even care that Leonard is within ear shot."

"Sheldon" Amy groaned.

Sheldon moaned as he pulled Amy down on top of his chest, kissing her frantically. Sheldon moved one of his hands up her back and neck, wrapping his hand up in her hair, deepening the kiss. Sheldon was about to peel his flash shirt off Amy again when he heard it.

_"__Hey Sheldon, I'm off to paintball, I'll umm talk to you later."_

Amy chuckled and sat back up on Sheldon's lap, readjusting the flash shirt over her body. Amy looked down at Sheldon, grinning at almost being caught for the second time that morning.

"Ahem, so umm, breakfast?" Amy smirked as she gently kissed Sheldon before getting up and wrapping Sheldon's robe around her body.

"Coming?" Amy turned and winked at Sheldon before walking out to the kitchen. "Vixen" Sheldon whispered to himself before getting up to follow his woman.

**OK now my awesome discovery! While i have been writing this story I have had a very specific image in my mind of the house I wanted Sheldon and Amy to buy. Like my image was detailed, down to the type of street and what the front of the house looked like. While I was writing this chapter I thought I had better quickly research house prices in Pasadena to make sure I wasn't completely off the mark with the price. So I did a quick search and found the house I was picturing**** :O :O :O The description of the street even matches what I wrote a few chapters back :O :O :O And the unbelievable icing on the cake is this house is like 2 street over from Los Robles Avenue :O :O :O I even had the price right! How is this even possible!**

**FREAKY! BUT SO AWESOME!**

**If you want to have a look at the house I found head over to my tumblr page (link is in my profile) and follow the link I posted at the end of Future Plans - Chapter 8 blog post :D **


End file.
